


your mouth should be working for me

by ohmcgee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cockslut!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Shiro just stands there for a few moments silently studying him and Lance is starting to feel really annoyed about this whole thing until Shiro says, “Show me.”





	

Sure they’re in a totally different solar system and have no idea where they are and an hour ago they were just fighting giant purple worms with _horns_ , but Lance is honestly finding it hard to care about any of that stuff because this planet has _donuts._

Really, really amazing donuts with like, a ring of some of kind of cream filling inside, and they’re super fluffy and bigger than any donuts he’s ever _seen_ \-- like, bigger than Pidge’s _head_ \-- and they’re so good Lance totally makes sex noises when he bites into one. It’s just. that. good. 

“Oh my god,” he groans, stuffing the rest of the thing in his mouth, smearing glazed sugar and pink icing across his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head a little, then lifts each finger to his mouth and licks them clean, one by one. 

When Lance opens his eyes Keith is staring at him. Not the usual, I’m-imagining-killing-you-in-your-sleep stare. This is weirder. Keith’s mouth is slack and his eyes are kind of unfocused and he looks like he’s about to drool until Shiro comes up and puts his hand on his shoulder. Then Keith closes his mouth and the apples of his cheeks go a little pink and he tears his eyes away from Lance.

“Lance,” Shiro says, smirking slightly as he looks down at him. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmhm,” Lance says as he sucks the rest of the frosting off his thumb. “That was the best thing that’s ever happened to my mouth.”

Keith blinks. 

Then Lance watches as Shiro lets go of Keith’s shoulder and walks up to him, like, right up in his space, which is weird because Shiro’s usually all about the personal bubble. He doesn’t even say anything, just reaches down and drags his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip, all the way to the corner of his mouth, wiping away the frosting Lance hadn’t gotten. When he brings his hand to his mouth and licks it clean Lance _whimpers._

“I think I’m going to head to bed early tonight,” he says, holding Lance’s gaze. “You should think about doing the same.”

“Uh,” Lance says, sweeping his tongue out to slide over his bottom lip where Shiro’s thumb had just been. “Yeah, that. That sounds like a plan.”

“Good,” Shiro says, smiling at him, then turns to look at Keith, who Lance had totally forgotten was even there, to be honest. “What about you, Keith?”

Keith looks up at Shiro, then at Lance, then back at Shiro. “I could sleep.”

“Good,” Shiro says, then gives them each a look before heading down the hall. “Sleep well.”

 

: : :

 

Lance stands outside Shiro’s quarters, finger hovering over the button on the door. He can’t believe he’s doing this. He doesn’t even know _what_ he’s doing. Maybe he totally read Shiro totally wrong. Maybe he was just -- 

“Augh,” Lance says and pulls at his hair, pacing back and front in front of Shiro’s door until he runs right smack into --

“ _Keith._ ”

“Lance,” Keith says dryly, reaching out to press the button that Lance was too freaked out to push, then walks inside the door once it slides open and looks back at Lance. “Are you coming or not?”

“Duh,” Lance snaps as Keith rolls his eyes at him and steps in the door, feeling a twinge of nervousness as soon as it closes behind him. 

“Hi,” Shiro says, looking up at both of them from his bed. He’s leaned back against the headboard in nothing but a pair of joggers, a paperback book open, but resting on his thigh. “I’m glad you both came. There’s something we need to talk about.”

“Talk?” Lance squints. “I thought we were gonna f --”

“Shut _up_ ,” Keith hisses, which Lance immediately kicks him in the shin for, and makes Keith turns around and --

“ _Boys_ ,” Shiro says and just the sound of his voice makes Lance wants to drop to his knees and hang his head. Keith almost _does_. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.”

Shiro gets up and dog-ears his paperback, then sets it on the nightstand and walks over to the two of them. “How are we ever going to function as a team if you two keep antagonizing each other all the time?”

“He star--” Lance starts and Shiro just reaches out and puts his hand over his mouth. 

“Keith,” Shiro says, ignoring Lance completely and turning to Keith. “Do you have something to say?”

“He won’t listen,” Keith says, staring at him, and Lance narrows his eyes at him and tries to argue but Shiro just clamps his hand tighter over his mouth. 

“Keith makes a point, Lance,” Shiro says, finally turning back to him. “I’ve been paying attention and you usually are the instigator.”

Lance frowns and finally Shiro takes his hand away from his mouth. “It’s just --” he starts, only to stop when Shiro crosses his arms over his chest. “I mean. I’m trying to do better, Shiro…”

Shiro just stands there for a few moments silently studying him and Lance is starting to feel really annoyed about this whole thing until Shiro says, “Show me.”

Lance looks up, his scowl slipping into a cheeky grin. “Oh,” he says, getting down on his knees in front of Shiro. _Now_ they’re getting somewhere. “That I can do, my --”

“No,” Shiro says firmly, grabbing Lance’s wrist before he can tug his joggers down. “You already listen to me. This is about you and Keith.” 

“Wait, you --” Lance says, brows knitting together. “You want me to --”

“I want you to show Keith that you can do something with your mouth besides start arguments,” Shiro says. “Can you do that, Lance?”

To his left, Keith snorts. Lance glares up at him. “Got something to say, mullet?”

“No,” Keith says. “But you always do. There’s no way he can do this, Shiro. He just doesn’t have the ability to stop running his mouth for -- _aaaah_ \--“

Screw Keith, Lance thinks as he yanks Keith’s stupid spandex pants down and wraps his mouth around him. Keith doesn’t know _shit_ about him. Keith thinks he can’t shut up long enough to suck his dick? Well, Lance will show him. Lance is going to suck him for so long Keith’s going to have to beg him to stop. 

“Oh my -- jesus _fuck_ , Lance,” Keith gasps sharply as Lance opens his throat for him and takes him down. It’s satisfying in a way, hearing those noises coming out of Keith’s mouth, and more than just the satisfaction of proving him wrong. Once he realizes what he’s _actually_ doing (yeah, he kind of gets ahead of himself sometimes), Lance can slow down long enough to appreciate what’s happening. Like, okay, maybe he hates Keith a little, but he doesn’t hate how nice his dick fills up his mouth. He definitely doesn’t hate how hard he is or how much precome he’s leaking onto Lance’s tongue or how he’s started moving his hips a little. _God_ , Lance loves getting his mouth fucked. 

Keith isn’t doing it right though -- big surprise there -- but Lance doesn’t want to take his mouth off him long enough to tell him that because one -- that would make Keith right and two -- _he doesn’t want to take his mouth off him_ , so instead Lance just grabs Keith’s hips and digs his nails in as he looks up at him, opens his mouth as wide as he can and hopes Keith can get the fucking idea. 

“Fuck,” Keith gasps as he looks down at him, grabs Lance by his hair, and starts fucking his mouth like they do this all the time and he knows exactly how Lance needs it and how much he can take. “Fuck, Lance. Your _mouth_ \--”

“Slow down you two,” Shiro says from behind Lance, setting his hand down on his shoulder. “You’re both so eager and that’s good, but sometimes you have to learn to slow down and take your time.”

“But,” Keith stutters, hand still buried in Lance’s hair when he looks at Shiro. “Shiro, he’s. He _wants_ it.”

“I know,” Shiro nods. “Move to the bed. You’ll be more comfortable.”

Lance wants to bitch, but he doesn’t. He just watches as Keith strips off the rest of his clothes and climbs onto Shiro’s bed, laying back against the pillow like Shiro tells him to do, and for a moment Lance just stands there, staring. 

“Lance,” Shiro says. “If you don’t want --”

“When did you get _hot_?” Lance blurts out, staring at Keith as he lays back against Shiro’s pillows and curls his hand around his dick, giving it slow, gentle strokes. Lance thinks its funny that it’s that -- not shoving his cock down Lance’s throat -- that makes Keith blush. 

Shiro quietly chuckles under his breath and Lance ignores him to crawl on the bed and get back between Keith’s legs. 

“I mean,” Lance says, sliding his hand up Keith’s thigh. “Seriously. Your body is ridiculous. I want to put my mouth all _over_ you.”

It’s actually adorable how much Keith blushes. Lance never ever thought he’d managed to think the words “Keith” and “adorable” in the same sentence, but apparently he’s been wrong about a lot of shit. 

“You do know you’re hot, right?” Lance says, looking up at Keith through his lashes before he leans down to suck a bruise on the inside of his thigh. 

“I thought,” Keith grits out after a moan escapes his mouth, “you were supposed to be using your mouth for something other than talking?”

Behind him, Shiro says, “Keith’s right,” and reaches for the hem of Lance’s shirt, tugging it up and off his head, and then goes for his fly. 

“Oh, god. Shiro,” Lance says, trying not to sound to desperate when he says his name. “Are you gonna --”

“Keith,” Shiro says. “Remind Lance what he’s here for, please.”

“Yes, Shiro,” Keith says breathlessly and pulls Lance back down on his cock. 

Lance moans as soon as Keith fills his mouth again. He might hate Keith but he’s kind of in love with Keith’s cock. It’s so thick and hard, long but not so long that Lance gags on it every time he fucks into his mouth. It’s kind of perfectly, actually. Lance gets totally carried away as Shiro helps him out of his jeans, and then his shorts, just bobs his head up and down on Keith’s cock and drools around him as Keith holds his face and fucks his mouth. 

“You’re doing so good Lance,” Shiro says behind them and when Lance feels a slick, wet finger slide into him he lets Lance’s dick out of his mouth with a filthy wet noise and moans against Keith’s thigh. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith hisses and Shiro chuckles softly behind them. 

“Don’t lose your focus,” Shiro reminds Lance and when he pushes a second finger inside of him Lance swallows Keith down to the root, burying his nose in the coarse black curls at the base and moaning at Shiro’s fingers stretching him open.

“God,” Keith pants. “Shiro. I can’t...much longer.”

“You can,” Shiro says. “I know you, Keith. You’ve got more stamina than all of us combined.”

Keith grits his teeth as Lance moans around him over and over, the vibrations going straight to his balls each time. He curls one hand in Lance’s hair and clutches the bed sheets with the other, shoving Lance down on his cock again and again as Shiro opens him up until Lance pulls off of him, gasping for air, and says, “Shiro, _please_.”

“Okay,” Shiro says, planting one of his huge hands on the small of Lance’s back. “But you have to keep your focus. This isn’t just about you.”

“Yes, Shiro,” Lance says and wraps his hand back around Keith, taking him in his mouth just as Shiro starts to push inside of him. 

“God, Lance,” Shiro growls out behind him and Lance has _definitely_ never heard him sound like that before. He’s pretty sure it’s the hottest sound he’s ever heard, even compared to the noise Keith made when he tongued his balls a minute ago. 

“How -- how does he feel, Shiro?” Keith asks over Lance’s head and Shiro just _groans_ and snaps his hips, bucking Lance’s entire body forward, causing him to take Keith down even further. 

“Good,” Shiro says. “Tight, but so good. You’re doing _so good_ , Lance.”

Lance whimpers around Keith’s cock at the praise, then feels both of Keith’s hand in his hair again and realizes he’s kind of gotten sloppy, too distracted by Shiro’s cock pounding into him. It’s easier to let Keith set the pace anyway, so Lance just opens his jaw and relaxes his throat as much as he can, groaning and drooling around Keith’s cock as Shiro slams into him. 

“God, look at you,” Keith murmurs over him. 

“He’s doing so well,” Shiro says behind him. “Isn’t he, Keith?”

“So good,” Keith says, biting his lip when he looks down at Lance. There are tears dried on his cheek and his mouth’s a _wreck_ , his eyelashes clumped together, and he looks fucking amazing. “Fuck, Shiro. He’s beautiful.”

“You both are,” Shiro says, bending down to press his mouth to the back of Lance’s shoulder. “You’re both so good for me. Come in his mouth, Keith.”

It’s almost like all Keith was waiting for was Shiro’s permission. He arches his back as soon as the words leave Shiro’s mouth and lets out the hottest noise, something between a grunt and a moan and a scream, and spills down Lance’s throat. Lance swallows as much as he can, though some of it dribbles out the corner of his mouth.

“Good,” Shiro rumbles out, then wraps his arm around Lance’s chest and pulls him back against him so he can suck and bite along his collarbone and the side of his neck while he fucks him. “Do you want to come, Lance?”

“Yes,” Lance gasps almost before Shiro gets the question out. “Yes please god please, I _need_ to.”

“Then ask him,” Shiro murmurs behind Lance’s ear and Lance just opens his eyes and looks at Keith, still sprawled out on the bed in front of him. His dick is still half hard and he’s flushed a pretty pink all the way down his chest. His eyes are crazy intense as he watches them, bottom lip tugged between his teeth, and god, he really _doesn’t_ know what he looks like.

“I can’t,” Lance mutters, turning his face. “He doesn’t even like --”

“Lance,” Shiro says, reaching out to cup Lance’s cheek and kiss him, soft and slow. “You’re not paying attention. _Ask_ him

Lance breathes out a shaky breath, then looks back at Keith. 

“K-keith,” he says, chewing on his bottom lip as Shiro slows his movements, grinding into him slow and deep. “Please?” 

Keith rolls his eyes at him, but then he’s getting on his knees and walking on them up to Lance, taking Lance’s face in between his hands and licking his way into his mouth. Kissing Keith is nothing like kissing Shiro. Keith bites when he kisses, digs his thumbs into Lance’s cheekbones, but there’s also a softness to it that makes Lance go warm deep in his core, that makes him reach out and cup the back of Keith’s head and deepen the kiss. 

Lance forgets entirely how bad he needed someone to touch him until Keith drops one of his hands and curls it around his cock. 

“Oh god, yes,” Lance moans. “Keith...Shiro. Fuck _me._ ” 

“Keith,” Shiro growls out next to Lance’s ear. “Now.” 

“Yes, Shiro,” Keith says and all of a sudden he’s dropping down on the bed and swallowing Lance down. Shiro starts fucking into him harder and faster then, grunting against the back of Lance’s neck, making Lance fuck into Keith’s mouth with each thrust, and when Lance throws his head back against Shiro’s shoulder and comes all over Keith’s face Shiro grips Lance’s hips so hard Lance is afraid he’s going to _break_ him and follows Lance right over the edge, burying his guttural shout in between Lance’s shoulder blades. 

Lance looks down at Keith as Shiro catches his breath behind him. He’s got Lance’s come all over his mouth, his chin, even a little on his cheek. It is seriously such a good look for him. 

“Hey, Keith,” Lance says, reaching out to drag his thumb in the corner of Keith’s mouth, smirking. “I think you got a little something.” 

Keith scowls at him and flips him off. 

Shiro sighs. _”Boys._ ” 

“Yes, Shiro?” They reply in unison and Shiro just shakes his head. 

“Nothing,” he says, pulling out of Lance gently and chuckling when Keith immediately tackles Lance and they grapple on top of the bed until they fall off. 

Sometimes Shiro think those two will never change. 

Maybe that’s not such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
